Golpeamequiero,tan solo quiero
by yunho
Summary: Sebastian esboza una sonrisa retorcida, pero hermosa. Ciel se acurruca entre las sabanas, mientras el mayor se desace de sus rápidamente de sus ropas. Lo saca bruscamente de su trance haciendo que el chico... Yaoi.Lime.


**Golpéame…. quiero sentir algo 3**

Lo azota contra la pared, & es que lo ama&odia, es todo a la vez.

Ciel cae en una esquina de ese cuarto oscuro sangrando & uno que otro moretón.

Sebastián se posa frente a él, lo examina, lo medita, con un cierto toque de excitación, acto seguido de sentarse en una esquina de la cama, situada al otro lado del elegante cuarto…lentamente posa una mano sobre su barbilla, girando la cabeza mira a Ciel, que yace tirado e inmóvil.

Lo toma como un costal, y de nuevo lo azota contra la cama, mientras este se retorcía de dolor.

**-Golpéame…quiero, tan solo quiero…sentir algo.**

Sebastián esboza una sonrisa retorcida, pero hermosa, sebe a la cama & se coloca a un lado del chico, ahora con delicadeza, se pierna se desliza lentamente sobre las suyas, mientras este toca su mejilla, cuello, pecho, **lo besa, **labios, mejilla, desabrocha su camisa lentamente, rosando con sus manos blancas como 2 perlas, ese fino, delgado & blanco pecho…. De un segundo a otro sus besos y caricias finas desaparecen y se convierten en, sucias & desesperadas, arranca su delgada camisa, sus pantalones, guantes, zapatos, todo, dejándolo completamente desnudo, este se acurruca entre las sabanas, mientras Sebastián se desase rápidamente de sus ropas.

Lo saca bruscamente de su trance, haciéndolo abrir esos bellos ojos azul se abrieran de par en par, dejando caer su ahora muy pesada cabeza.

La mano salvaje de Sebastián se desliza lentamente sobre su espalda, hasta llegar a su cintura, por debajo de eso ambos jugaban algo que sabían que les gustaba, algo parecido a jugar ¨espaditas¨.

La expresión se Sebastián cambia de nuevo y lo azota contra la cama nuevamente, provocando un gemido gutural departe del chico. *Era tan inocente*

Porque había de ser así siempre, es que acaso jugaba con sus sentimientos?

Lo levanta nuevamente, estampándolo contra la pared, haciendo jadear al pequeño, bruscamente pega sus labios a los de él… Ciel se desmorona en el suelo, estaba terriblemente cansado, sabía que Sebastián no lo dejaría descansar un momento.

Sebastián sonríe seductoramente, agachándose al mismo nivel es en que estaba el pequeño, suavemente acaricia su mejilla, mirándolo a los ojos…pero, cambia de nuevo.

Lo toma de una mano, arrastrándolo en dirección a la cama, donde lo deja caer, jadeante pero lleno de excitación, un tomo carmesí se apodera de las mejillas antes blancas del chico, llenándolo de lujuria. Sebastián lo retiene contra su pecho, jalando bruscamente su cabeza hacia la de él,

Pero, raramente Sebastián para.

**-Ya me aburrí-** lo dice con tono desinteresado e indiferente.

**-Que pena, empezaba a divertirme- **dice el chico esbozando una sonrisa pervertida.

Ciel, lo toma por el ante brazo, haciendo que el mayor caiga al suelo, con una expresión de impresión. Mientras este se monta sobre es, colocando brusca y fuertemente sus manos sobre sus muñecas.

-**Tu & Yo, no hemos terminado-**

Casi le arranca el pantalón, quería que Sebastián lo tomara enserio, pero sabía que eso nunca pasaría. Simplemente era diversión.

Poso sus manos sobre su pecho, mientras busca sus labios, & sus labios ahora buscaban su lengua, que ahora se encontraban en una batalla por saber quién era el más fuerte Tu o Yo.

Ahora su mano era la que descendía y masajeaba cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que Sebastián gimiera, provocando la risa de este.

Amanecía, la luz que se colaba por la ventana, calaba, calaba la vista, pero por fin había hecho lo que siempre había querido. Sebastián ahora era SUYO.

El cabello, la ropa, los zapatos, listo se dispone a ir a la habitación principal, mientras se percata de la presencia de Sebastián.

**-Ahora si hemos terminado-**

El pequeño, dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios,* nos vemos en la noche, como ayer, como hoy, & como mañana, amor mio.*


End file.
